The Almost Perfect Date
by xDawnlight
Summary: Yuki and Machi go on a date...


Hi guys! I'm very sorry but I deleted "Machi's Birthday". I really don't know where I was going with that, so muhahaha delete. Also, thank you The Scarlet Sky for reviewing. You made my day. :) Oh, and please enjoy!

Diclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was bright, and people were enjoying the warmth of it. You could see parents playing with their children, young couples holding each other and cherishing every moment they had with each other, and elderly people admiring how beautiful the day was. And indeed, it was, as I said before, a brilliant day.

However, walking together hand in hand, there was an even more beautiful than the day was boy and a plain brunette. These two seemed like a weird couple, considering that the boy was a handsome guy who could have any girl he wanted and how the girl was such a plain regular girl.

Anyway, on that particular beautiful day, Machi and Yuki were out together on a date. It was perfect, in _almost_ all circumstances.

_Flashback_

"_Machi, would you like to go a date with me this weekend? I mean, if you don't have time, I understand. It's just that I have a lot of time this weekend, and it'd be nice to spend it with you," Yuki said on his cell phone._

"_Well, it seems I have nothing planned, so sure I'll go," she said, blushing furiously at the thought of going on a date with the student council's president._

"_Great. Where shall we meet?" the silver haired boy asked._

_"At the park next to my apartment. We can take a walk if we feel like it," she suggested._

_"Okay then, meet me at the park on Saturday at 12 o'clock. See you there," Yuki said._

_End of flashback_

And so, the date begins…

"Where do you want to go, Machi?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm…actually, I'm really not sure. I've never been on a date before," she admitted, smiling up at Yuki.

"Well, did you eat lunch yet?" Yuki inquired.

"Umm...no…"she said, looking down for she woken up at 11 A.M., only one hour before the date. In fact, she hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

"Me too," Yuki said, "Well, at least now we have a place to start. Where do you want to go eat?"

"I don't know…Actually, I heard there was a new restaurant that's really good, but…"

"How about we try it then, Machi?"

"Well…okay," she said, with a smile gracing her lips.

_In the Restaurant_

"Wow, Machi, you were right. This place _is _good!" Yuki grinned, while finishing up his dish.

Soon, her entire cheeks became red, although she was quite pleased with his compliment.

"Machi, your cheeks are all red. You know you look really cute like that," Yuki commented, smiling at Machi.

However, by this time, Machi's entire face was bright red. Awkward silence followed.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Machi inquired, curious about how Yuki could have known that she wanted to go to the park.

"Just a hunch," Yuki said, smiling at her which once again caused her to blush.

After they left the restaurant, they took a taxi to the park. As they were walking towards a bench to sit down, a maple leaf drifted down next to Machi. She bent down and picked it up looking at it as if it were the most wonderful thing on earth. Memories flashed in her head.

_Flashback_

_The second year students including Kakeru and Yuki come back from their class trip to Kyoto. Yuki presents Naohito and Machi with a maple leaf. "Here. A souvenir. For you, Machi. These red leaves were raining down. It was very pretty," Yuki said in the student council room, while handing Machi a maple leaf._

_Flashback_

_The student council members gathered for a party. However, Machi collapsed and dropped some of her belongings in her purse. Luckily, Yuki was there to help her collect her things. While he was helping her, he came along a maple leaf that he had given her before. "Hey. Is this the maple leaf I gave you as a souvenir?"_

_End of Flashbacks_

Slim arms wrapped around her waist, and the brown haired girl returned to reality. "Eh…Yuki, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Welcome back to earth, Machi," Yuki said, looking down at her with a magnificent smile. With his head on top of hers, it was hard for Machi to look at him, but she didn't mind. It was nice with his body right next to hers and having that closeness, something that was beautiful and a new thing for the brunette. His hair tickled her face, but everything seemed good, as though nothing could hurt them ever just as long as they stayed like that.

"Come on. Let's go take that walk," Yuki suggested, taking her hand into his. And so, on this particularly beautiful day, in the park next to Machi's apartment, you could see a couple, walking hand in hand together and cherishing every moment they had together but most importantly, smiling at each other because they were happy.

However, that was not the only thing you could see. For there was someone hiding in the bushes, unnoticed by passerbys including the couple. That certain someone would be killed by Yuki if he found out that he had stalked them throughout the entire date, and that certain someone who was hiding in the bushes was very soon going to tell _everyone_ about Yuki and Machi's date. Lastly, that certain someone happened to have silver hair like Yuki…

* * *

Guess who that person was...lol. Thank you for reading and please give constructive criticism. I know it was sort of boring, but I just wanted to try to write a story. Plus, I love the Yuki/Machi pairing:)


End file.
